wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Knell
The Knell is Harrow's signature pistol that can use its scope to more accurately land shots at long range. Although its magazine can only hold 1 round, headshots grant it infinite ammunition and increased critical damage and status chance for a short duration, making it a "high risk, high reward" weapon. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals and damage. Advantages *High damage and comparatively high damage – effective against armor and shields. *High critical chance. *Head shots trigger the "Death Knell" buff, additively increasing 1.5x/2x/2.5x critical multiplier and 20% status chance and grants unlimited ammo for 3 seconds. Buff stacks up to three times and can be refreshed on consecutive headshots. *Good fire rate. *Very fast reload speed. *Precise at long range due to the scope feature. **Scope can be used even in Bleedout. Disadvantages *Low damage – less effective against health. *Below average base critical damage multiplier. *Very low base status chance. *Extremely low ammunition pool of only ten rounds. *Can only load one ammo at a time. **Impractical to use mods that increase pistol magazine size. Notes *Upon headshots, the Knell gets the "Death Knell" buff. This allows the pistol to consume no ammo while firing, bypassing the need to reload. In addition, a flat critical multiplier bonus is added which stacks up to three times on consecutive headshots, granting 1.5x, 2x, or 2.5x critical multiplier. A status chance of 20% is also granted across all stacks. The buff lasts for 3 seconds and can be refreshed. When the buff times out, the critical multiplier and status chance drops by one level and resets the duration. **"Upon headshots" specifically means headshots, and not other weakspots, such as the backpacks of most MOA variants. Similarly, shooting weakspots generated by either Sonar or in places other than heads will have no effect either. **Headshots on invulnerable enemies or corpses will still grant the buff. **Death Knell's critical damage and status chance buff is a flat bonus added after critical damage/status chance mods such as . For instance, with Target Cracker and a full Death Knell buff (2.5x) the true damage multiplier (not including headshot damage) would be 1.6) + 2.5x 4.9x}}. **As an indication that this buff is active, the scope design while zoomed in will evolve to a different design, as well as a "Death Knell" buff in the buff UI. Tips *Synergizes well with Magnetize, Scourge, Harrow, , , all other "On headshot" arcanes, , Orvius and Prowl (only if using ). This is due to it having a fast reload, extremely small magazine, and the focus on scoring headshots. **Harrow's Condemn, in particular, synergizes extremely well with Knell as chained enemies leave their heads very vulnerable to being shot at. **Scourge also works particularly well with Knell, as the Bullet Attractor-like fields caused by throwing the speargun are created over the enemies' heads, and make it easier to land headshots. **Orvius' charged attack holds enemies in the air where they are open to headshots. * can be very beneficial on this weapon, as it will increase the fire rate during the infinite ammo buff considerably if you can score a headshot quickly after reloading. * is also a viable mod for this pistol, especially when expecting enemies to spawn in a corridor such as the main hallway in a Void Defense mission, or when trying to score a headshot against an enemy hiding behind cover or Shield Lancers. Trivia *A knell is the sound made by a bell, specifically when rung to signify a death or a funeral. *When viewed from overhead Knell resembles a cross, possibly in reference to Harrow's priest/exorcist theme. *There is Tennobet engraved at the bottom of Knell's handle. This translates to "KUHT", which could mean "Cut". Media HarrowPistol.png|Knell in Codex. Warframe Knell, Penalized For Not Scoring Head - 4 Forma Build thesnapshot How to use the Knell- Properly! (Warframe weapon guide) Warframe - KNELL BUILD - Sniper Pistol 4 forma Patch History *Death Knell buff also adds +20% Status Chance *Introduced }} es:Knell